Shatter, Snakes
by Nara Merald
Summary: When Veritaserum is slipped into goblets on the Slytherin table, it causes more chaos than anyone could have foreseen… SlytherCentric.
1. Treachery

**Shatter, Snakes…  
**By Nara Merald

When Veritaserum is slipped into goblets on the Slytherin table, it causes more chaos than anyone could have foreseen…

Disclaimers: HP does not belong to me. I have taken great liberty choosing which teachers and students have appeared… they do not necessarily fit into the same timeline! Also, "Shatter, snakes" is a working title which I am not particularly fond of. It may change. This may be a one shot- it may be more than one… it'll depend on inspiration! Un-beta'd and honestly? Extremely fast, dodgy work! Formatting edited.

**Shatter, Snakes**

The Great hall was filled with noise as the students of Hogwarts dragged themselves to breakfast. The Gryffindor table was alternately loud and boisterous and reluctantly semi-conscious, the Hufflepuffs still sleepy, the Ravenclaws quiet. In the hubbub and early hour, no one noticed the tension at the Slytherin table. With uncaring masks and cold sneers, they eyed each other sensing a power play, bracing themselves for a fight. Only one student held the cards, and only one student knew the dice had already fallen.

Draco Malfoy sneered at Blaise Zabini as he sat down across from him at the table. Ignoring Malfoy completely, Blaise reached for a bread roll and turned to Daphne Greengrass; a deliberate snub. Malfoy tensed and sneered again. Pansy, her lips curling at Blaise, passed the pumpkin juice to Theodore Nott, whose eyes wandered almost distastefully to Crabbe, who was eating as fast as he could.  
The younger Slytherins, sensing the tension, kept glancing around quickly, though the ones from the older families knew they weren't to react. Millicent Bulstrode allowed her eyes to wander to the teachers' table, only to find Slytherin's head of house eyeing them with a displeased intensity. Snape could not have survived as the Slytherin head without being observant. Even Tracey, who was notoriously mysterious, had her lips thinned into a tight line.

The pumpkin juice was poured, Goyle, Nott and several others choosing the alternative- it was well known how much Nott hated pumpkin after a spectacular double cross in second year. Know thine enemy, Millicent thought.  
There was a commotion at the Gryffindor table, Blaise saw, as he shook off the effects of sleep. He felt particularly fuzzy; most likely the after affects of spectacularly poor rest the night before. Blinking, he focussed as Weasley stood, looking over to the Slytherins. Blaise wanted to shake his head; Ron never learned when he was beaten.

Momentarily distracted, Snape's eyes snapped to Ron as his mouth opened and a Slytherin allowed his lips to curl into a smirk… not uncommon, when Ron Weasley did something particularly stupid.

"Which of you Snake bastards is loyal to he who must not be named?" Ron challenged their table.

"RONALD WEASLEY! SIT DOWN THIS INSTANT-" Minerva McGonagall began, but Snape's eyes were already on his house, who were looking a mixture of surprised and disdainful.

"My family have never been loyal to the dark lord," Blaise Zabini said clearly in the silence. All eyes snapped to him, most of the Slytherins incredulous at his stupidity. Zabini's eyes were already widening, the colour draining from his mouth as his hand snapped to block his lips belatedly. Understanding dawned in Snape's eyes, as he quickly stood but the damage was done.  
"I plan to run away before my parents can marry me to Goyle," Tracey stuttered out in horror, unable to stop herself.

Pansy was shaking, her jaw compressed as she tried not to answer, but ultimately was overcome.  
"I hate that bastard! He killed my mother, and had the nerve to put some slut in her place…." Pansy was shaking, as the whispers rocked the hall. Pansy's mother was alive and well… People had seen her coming and going... what was she on about?

"I never cared about blood purity one way or another," Millicent added as one by one they fell.

"I'd rather die than be a trophy witch," Daphne uttered coldly. The great hall held its collective breath, even the teachers stunned and waiting for more confessions. None forthcoming, they looked to Harry Potter, who was frozen in shock, and then to Malfoy, who was rigid and unmoving.

"Veritaserum…" the whispers went around.

"Malfoy… you aren't saying anything… what did you put in this?" Zabini growled, fists clenching. Snape approached the table, ready to intervene, but Malfoy, still ramrod straight, did not reply. For a moment, Zabini looked confused, then did a double take.

"You can't speak, can you?" he breathed.

"Draco?" Pansy questioned in confusion.

"He's resisting the Veritaserum…" Daphne observed.

"Makes you wonder what he has to hide…" Theo said quietly, dangerously.

"You don't seem to be having any trouble _Theo_," Pansy snapped.

"The pumpkin juice…" Tracey groaned quietly, "It was in the pumpkin juice…"

"Which Theo just luckily happens not to drink…" Millicent finished.

"The Dark Lord's gonna kill you…" breathed Crabbe.

"Draco… why won't you talk?" Goyle leant forward, trying to force his brain to understand.

"He can't answer…" Said Theo softly.

"I've killed for the Dark Lord…" Crabbe muttered dully, causing those sitting around him to recoil.

Hardly ignorant of the internal chaos of the Slytherins, the great hall burst into pandemonium. The teachers swooping, wands out, as students stood ready to attack.

"Soronus," called Dumbledore.  
"I think it is best that we all disperse to our common rooms. Heads of houses, meet your students there. The timetable is temporarily suspended," Dumbledore said quite calmly, as if this sort of thing happened every day. Taking the charm off, he looked to Snape.

"It goes without saying that young Mr Crabbe should be questioned by the appropriate authorities. Remus, Rolanda if you will. Minerva, I would be interested in Ronald Weasley's version of events," he looked to Crabbe as the other Slytherins backed away. Lips compressed, McGonagall began herding the Gryffindors upstairs, Flitwick and Sprout following. Bright splotches of colour bloomed on Crabbe's face as he began to understand how much trouble he was in. No Slytherin stepped forward to help him.

"Slow and steady now Mr Crabbe, let's have your wand…" Hooch's eyes were firmly fixed on Crabbe, wand pointed directly at his chest. Trembling, Crabbe looked around, beady eyes darting.

"Don't do it Vincent," Snape said emotionlessly, implacably. Lupin's wand trembled as his grip tightened. With a sudden motion that almost got him stunned, Crabbe dropped his wand to the floor, Hooch quickly kneeling to pick it up. Without fanfare, he was escorted quickly from the hall.

"With the exception of those who made a confession this morning and Mr Malfoy, you are to go to your common room and await further instructions. Professors Moody, Vector and Sinistra will accompany you. It would be inadvisable to attempt any wand work at this time," Dumbledore said calmly. Professor Moody cast an unfavourable look on the Slytherins, making the younger ones quail despite themselves, and Sinistra and Vector grimly began moving the students.

"Sybil, if you wouldn't mind, please tell Poppy to come down at her earliest convenience with both calming draughts and testing instruments for Veritaserum."

"Hagrid, I believe it would be advisable to go to the owlery. Hogwarts has for the moment become unplottable, and communication coming and going will be untenable. The owls may be distressed."

Soon, only Snape and Dumbledore were present with the Slytherins. Millicent, Daphne, Tracey, Blaise and Draco sat silently in shock.  
"It may comfort you to know that no owls can depart from Hogwarts right now," the headmaster began carefully, "but this does not mean there are not other ways of communicating with outsiders." Snape's eyes flickered across the group.

"Some of you have parents who may need to be informed of this morning's events for their own safety. Please put your hands up if you would like us to inform your parents," Dumbledore suggested. The Slytherins looked from him to each other, weighing the words, weighing the risk.

"I can assure you all, you will have no other chance than this," Snape snapped, spurring them into action. Tracey burst into tears, while Dumbledore cast a disapproving glance at him.

"I need you to inform my family as soon as possible," Blaise spoke up.

"I do too," Millicent spoke up.

"Ms Greengrass?" Dumbledore enquired, answered by a shake of the head.

"Mr Malfoy?" he asked, Malfoy's mouth curved down into a scowl and he shook his head violently.

"No," Tracey answered before anyone could ask.

"Ms Parkinson?" he said lastly.

"No," Pansy said shortly.

"You said your mother was killed?" Snape remembered.

"She was," Pansy spat.

"She's alive…" Snape stated bluntly, uncomprehending.

"That's not her," hissed Pansy, "you honestly think I can't tell my own mother? I SAW her die!"

"I don't understand…" Dumbledore began carefully.

"I don't know how they did it; it's not polyjuice. But that stupid whore MacDougal was sleeping with my father for years… now she's just decided it's her true place." Pansy grimaced, her  
eyes suspiciously bright but no tears daring to fall.

"I would have known…" Snape began, but was cut off.

"He doesn't trust you," Malfoy glanced at his godfather for the first time. Taken aback, Snape watched him carefully.

"We all know you told him you would spy on Dumbledore, and you told Dumbledore you'd spy on him. No one knows where your loyalties are… and my father has been having words in his  
ear…" Malfoy continued. Dumbledore cast a look at Snape but did not comment.

"So you aren't a Death Eater?" Tracey turned to Draco, the other Slytherins listening carefully.

"I'm supposed to take the mark next month. I don't suppose that will happen now," Malfoy replied looking neither pleased nor displeased.  
The group was interrupted by the arrival of Poppy Pomfrey, who instantly began dispensing chocolate and blankets, the latter of which the Slytherins all refused. Pursing her lips and muttering about pride and trust, Pomfrey was informed quietly of the situation. At this point, McGonagall and Flitwick returned, Sprout entering a few moments later to join the conversation.

As the teachers moved away to have a quick discussion, the Slytherins turned to each other.  
"That bloody Gryffindor," Malfoy swore quietly, wanting to pace back and forth but unwilling to attract attention. Pansy muttered about the curses she'd like to inflict on the whole Weasley family.

"Don't be stupid," Daphne said quietly but forcefully. Draco and Pansy froze in surprise and Blaise simply raised an eyebrow. The Slytherins waited.

"We don't have a Gryffindor to thank for this, do we? Weasley's not that smart. Where did he get the Veritaserum? Who told him what question to ask? Which house and which individual  
benefits most from this knowledge?" Daphne listed deceptively calmly.

"The Slytherins benefit more… the Gryffindors thought we were all Death Eaters anyway…" Millicent commented, troubled.

"And after Draco, who would be next in line for leadership?" Daphne prompted.

"Theo..." Pansy hissed at the same time Malfoy growled "Nott".

"He doesn't drink pumpkin juice…" Millicent nodded.

"We do need to consider Flint. He may not have been at the table, but he'll hear," Blaise advised.

"Do we have a truce for now? Working together would be the most intelligent option," Daphne suggested. The Slytherins stared at each other darkly for a moment, before one by one,

they agreed unhappily, quietening as they noticed the teachers finishing their whispered discussions.  
Dumbledore cleared his throat once more and turned back to the Slytherins.  
"It seems clear to me that this was a targeted attack and that you will need separate living quarters from the other Slytherins, at least for the time being. Am I correct in assuming you would not want to be separated?" he asked.  
No one answered, and he took that as tacticit agreement.

"Very well. You will go in with another house and follow that timetable. Ravenclaw is inadvisable as it has the most classes with Slytherins."

"Professor you can't be suggesting…" Began Snape, exchanging an alarmed look with McGonagall.

"It's decided," Dumbledore clapped his hands together with a wide grin, and even Flitwick looked apprehensive.

"You'll have separate rooms but live in the same dormitory. You'll obey instructions from both heads of houses and follow all of the appropriate rules," Dumbledore began, leaving the Slytherins looking green at the thought of their new home.

"Albus is this surely the best? Gryffindor and Slytherin have never been similar at the best of times…" Minerva interjected.

"Gryffindor? Please forgive me Minerva, I'm not putting the Slytherins with Gryffindor… they're going to be with Hufflepuff," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and everyone found themselves taken aback.

"Pomona?" Dumbledore turned to see the Hufflepuff head of house eyeing the Slytherins decidedly. For their part, the Slytherins (and Snape and McGonagall) looked astonished, amused, horrified and relieved alternately. Coming to a decision, Sprout straightened.

"Well come on then, I'll take you to your dormitories. We've got a lot of things to go through…" she began, the Slytherins looking to Snape before following her in a mixture of bewilderment and reluctance. McGonagall, Flitwick and Severus watched them go.

"Now, about this business of informing your families… Fawkes?" The headmaster called quietly, and with a flash and a trilling noise, the Phoenix appeared.

"I have a favour to ask…"

_Fin_.


	2. All Alone

**Shatter, Snakes…  
**By Nara Merald

When Veritaserum is slipped into goblets on the Slytherin table, it causes more chaos than anyone could have foreseen…

Disclaimers: HP does not belong to me. I have taken great liberty choosing which teachers and students have appeared… they do not necessarily fit into the same timeline! Also, "Shatter, snakes" is a working title which I am not particularly fond of. It may change. This may be a one shot- it may be more than one… it'll depend on inspiration! Un-beta'd and honestly? Extremely fast, dodgy work! 

**Shatter, Snakes**  
_Chapter Two_

Sprout lead the Slytherins into the common room explaining the password, a muggle plant, and allowing the Slytherins in. With some rather unenthusiastic glances at each other, the Slytherins, led by Daphne, entered the Badgers' common room.  
"Professor Sprout!"

"What are _they_ doing here?"

"They know our password!"

"What's going on?"

"Silence!" Professor Sprout instructed loudly and clearly, and the 'Puffs fell silent. This did not stop the suspicious glances and the untrusting eyes. The Slytherins remained defiant, sneering and meeting all the eyes that glared at them.

"As you well know, the Slytherins have a situation happening. In his wisdom, Professor Dumbledore has seen fit to place these students in our house," the Professor explained, looking around the common.

Whispers and mutters made their way around the room before Sprout repeated her command.  
"Silence!"

"Professor Dumbledore has placed these students with Hufflepuff so that you can show your caring, your empathy and your loyalty," She monitored her students, seeing that this had not convinced them.

"We know who their loyalty is to! You know who!" shouted Zacharias Smith.

"Are you brain damaged?" Blaise laughed scornfully, "It has just been _proven_ with _Veritaserum_ in front of _hundreds_ that we do _not support the Dark Lord!_"  
Smith looked somewhat embarrassed, though none of the Slytherins dared to laugh. The façade of arrogance and the pretense that everything would be fine was only surface deep and everyone knew it.

"It could be a trick!" Justin Finch-Fletchly said mistrustingly.

"You think we could fool _Dumbledore?_" Millicent muttered disgustedly.

"It's happened before…" Smith growled from the corner.

"ENOUGH!" Sprout yelled, and everyone in the room froze. Rarely had they seen her this worked up.

"The Slytherins WILL be staying here. They will be treated with courtesy and respect. They will be safe in the Sett, and they will abide by all of the rules, or I will hear about it. I will not accept any bullying or harassment, and I should be very ashamed if this happened in OUR house. Anyone who has a serious issue with this may take it up with me privately. Prefects, stay behind if you will. Badgers, you are dismissed from the common room," Sprout finished her tirade, chest heaving and face red.

"I will be doing a dormitory check in precisely 15 minutes so I suggest you use this time well," Sprout informed them.

"Dormitory check?" Pansy mouthed to Tracey in dismay. Tracey ignored her.

The Slytherins blinked and retained (or tried their hardest to) their blank faces. The students grudgingly dispersed to their dorms and 3 boys and 3 girls remained behind. Sprout turned to include both the prefects and the Slytherins in her talk.

"I am sure you know these students by now-" (Draco Malfoy raised an eyebrow, not having bothered to learn the name of half of the Hufflepuffs) "-but I would like to formally introduce you to our prefects. Our seventh year prefects are Cedric Diggory and Laura Madley, sixth years are Kevin Whitby and Rose Zellar and our fifth year prefects are Ernie MacMillan and Susan Bones," Professor Sprout introduced them. The 6 prefects stayed silent, watching the Slytherins carefully. Sprout sighed quietly.

"I can see that this situation will take some getting used to. Prefects, you are not required to be best friends with the Slytherin students but I expect you to hold up our House rules and our school rules. You are to report to me if there is harassment of any student, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or otherwise," Sprout informed them. Cedric nodded briefly, Ernie MacMillan looked plain frightened.

"Next, as leaders, I expect you to monitor the situation in the house and defuse any trouble where needed. In the event that you cannot, I expect you to notify me immediately. You know the spell," Sprout told them, as the Slytherins listened intently. Cedric, Laura and Kevin nodded.

"Professor, if there is an altercation between these and other Slytherins?" Rose let the question trail off, glancing at the Slytherins who stiffened and listened _very_ closely.

"The same as I would usually expect," Sprout informed the prefects, before elaborating for the Slytherins' benefit.

"Try to diffuse any tension or arguments, keep as many students as safe as possible and call for teacher aid immediately," Sprout said. The Slytherins read between the lines- the Hufflepuffs didn't have to sacrifice themselves for them. It was not especially surprising.

"And what are the expectations for the Slytherins?" Susan Bones asked sternly.

"The expectations are that the Slytherins should see myself or Professor Snape if they have any issues. If there is a problem related to Hufflepuff, the Slytherins will be expected to see the prefects, myself, or if there is no other option, Professor Snape or another head of house,".

"I believe it would be prudent to remain in groups when leaving the Hufflepuff common room and where possible, remain with one or more Hufflepuffs," Professor Sprout looked them over, serious and a touch sad.

"Should you need to talk to someone, I will make myself available, or alternately, pass on your wishes to Professor Snape or another teacher."

Ernie MacMillan rolled his eyes at this, but was elbowed rather sharply by Susan.  
"Slytherins you will be bound by the usual Hufflepuff rules- this includes no harassment, verbal, physical or otherwise of any other student at this school. Students fifth year and above are restricted to the dormitories after nine o'clock and are expected to be in bed by ten o'clock. Naturally, as in Slytherin, the dormitories are separated into male and female and fraternization is not encouraged," Sprout reminded them. This however, was the least of their worries.

"Should you have any further questions, you are welcome to ask me or the Prefects…". Here, she paused and the older woman looked at the group almost in pity.

"You should be aware that Slytherins' perfects have had their status' suspended for now until we get this whole mess sorted out." Sprout gave both groups one last, measured glance and departed, letting the portrait shut behind her.

Draco closed his eyes as if in pain. As if they didn't have enough to worry about, their group had just lost even more power. The other Slytherins met each others' gazes grimly. Draco, Tracey and Daphne were prefects, Daphne and Draco being the 5th years, Tracey the 6th. "Damn," muttered Millicent, scuffing her foot against the carpet.

"Well…" Cedric began awkwardly. It was clear he was flummoxed by the paradox presented- did he show a stern side to the "dark" house with aspirations he rejected, or welcome students who by all accounts, had gone against what everyone else had believed?

Laura took over, shaking her hair so that it rippled slightly.  
"The dormitories will provide extra beds. I assume you are all fifth years?" she asked.

"I'm a sixth year," Tracey informed her determinedly.

"I assume you would prefer to remain with the others?" Laura looked at her knowingly.

"I suppose it would be convenient…" Tracey replied stiffly, knowing she was fooling no one with her attempt at nonchalance. But they were Slytherins… they had to keep up appearances, now more than ever.

"Well… we'll leave you to sort yourselves out then…" Cedric said awkwardly, before half turning and walking off.

"Should we really leave them to talk?" Ernie hissed, then hissed again in pain as Susan slapped his head lightly.

"Let's go Ernie…" Susan said meaningfully, and started walking off, Ernie trailing behind her looking bewildered and hurt.  
Kevin grinned at Rose and started walking off, not pausing when Rose turned to the Slytherins and advised them "I think you've got 5 minutes until the other 'Puffs start venturing back down here".

As they left, the Slytherins unconsciously got into a circle.  
"Council of war?" Blaise smirked.

"Did we have to use those words?" Daphne groaned.

"What's the plan?" Millicent whispered anxiously.

"Twos or Threes at all times, more if possible," Draco instructed.

"Stick to the 'Puffs," Tracey reminded them, and Draco grimaced.

"When people ask us what's going on… do we talk?" Pansy reminded them. They paused, staring at each other uncomfortably.

"The Slytherins will be out for our blood either way…" Tracey cursed.

"Nothing we do will change that," Blaise uttered fatalistically.

"You think the Lions will be any better?" Draco demanded.

"They heard for themselves…" Millicent tried, but even she couldn't make it sound believable.

"The Lions passed judgement on all of Slytherin a long time ago," Blaise stated bitterly.

"So… we lose. There's no way we can win in this situation…" Daphne said slowly.

"So it's in our best interests to keep quiet and keep to ourselves…" Pansy tested out the theory and they tentatively nodded at each other.

"We're on our own…" Draco reminded them grimly, "…even Snape can only help us so much."

"We've not got a single person out there on our side…" Millicent whispered in horror, her face turning ashen. The others grimaced at her wording, but couldn't deny it.  
All they could try to do was ignore it, go on pretending everything was fine. But try as they might, they couldn't ignore her last words…  
_  
"We're all alone…"_

_Fin._


End file.
